


milk and honey

by sleepyjoon



Series: exo prompts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjoon/pseuds/sleepyjoon
Summary: kaisoo prompt dump. please give cred, it would be appreciated.if you use these prompts feel free to send your fics to me!! i'd love to read them ♡





	1. 1

tags: kaisoo, slice of life, highschool!au, mermaid!jongin, mortal!kyungsoo, mystery

 

prompt:

_there once was a boy at sea,_

_who looked just like you and me._

_he had a tail of green and eyes of aquamarine_

_but he had a secret that was never meant to be seen._

notes: jongin and kyungsoo are assigned to clean the classroom and they have much more in common than they think. they can both speak two languages, like to play video games, and are seen as outcasts by the school. jongin has blue eyes and kyungsoo is envied for his grades and wealthy parents. they become friends, and maybe something more. they grow closer as the school year progresses. when kyungsoo accidentally yanks jongin into the water during a hot summer evening on jeju island, things will never be the same between them.


	2. 2

tags: kaisoo, city slicker!soo, country boy!jongin, shared pasts, reunions

 

prompt: when do kyungsoo comes back home, he's different. that was to be expected, but now that jongin was sitting across from him in the old restaurant they used to eat at together back in high school, he doesn't recognize the boy he fell in love with. the real question he had was: why was kyungsoo back when he said he'd never return?

 

notes: prompt inspired by universe (one of my favorite christmas songs from them)


End file.
